From the First Meeting
by Eru-chii
Summary: Vaughn is an enigmatic animal transporter who couldn't care less about the people around him. Chelsea is a cheerful and friendly rancher. This is a compilation of connected one-shots about these two people who seem really unlikely to be a couple. (A/N: I suck at summaries and making the title. XD Please read!)


**A/N: So I plan this to be a one-shot collection of Vaughn x Chelsea stories I thought up... or maybe not? They could be connected (or not) since I'm planning to show what happened from their first meeting to their married life. So is this a one-shot collection or a multi-chapter story? Haha. Please review and tell me what you think though. Thanks! ^_^  
****By the way, this story was inspired by Alex Goot's version (and maybe Taylor Swift's) of Mine by Taylor Swift. I just didn't want to make a songfic since it's against the rules. Hehe..**

* * *

Year 1. Spring 16th. Eight in the morning.

The silver-haired young man let out a loud exasperated sigh as he stepped into the shores of Sunny Island, being welcomed by the cold morning breeze. He had to deliver chickens and cows to the chubby blonde animal shop owner, Mirabelle, who's also his mother's close friend. She, together with her daughter, decided to settle in the undeveloped island a few days ago seeing its potential to prosper. But in his opinion, it doesn't seem so.

He walked into the shop, being greeted by another blonde female about his age with her hair up in a ponytail as she carried a sack of bird feeds out of the small establishment. He gave her a nod in response then approached Mirabelle to give her a report about the livestock he brought for her shop. When they were done negotiating, she gave him a bright smile. "Why don't you pay the local rancher a visit? I'm sure you'd be working with her one day," she suggested. "She's also pretty, as a matter of fact."

Following her suggestion, he walked to the area where the rancher lived. He didn't really care about her looks or anything. What's important for him is his job. It is a part of his work to be in good terms with his customers and future ones. '_I don't think she'd ever get to manage to buy livestock,' _he thought the moment he saw the place she lived in. At the back of her house lied a field with a few young spinach showing only their leaves from the ground. They looked high-quality and could be sold at a high price. Maybe she could help in the development of the town.

With every intention to just introduce himself to her then continue with his job, he knocked on the door. A few seconds passed before the door opened, revealing a female wearing a curious smile. She had silky copper-colored hair and blue sapphire-like eyes. Her hair was kept in place by a red bandanna as she wore an orange collared over shirt over a yellow tee, folded light blue denim shorts, dark red rubber boots. He hated to admit it, but Mirabelle was right. She was pretty. He stood in front of her, maybe gawking at her. '_What's gotten into me?'_

"Uhhh… May I help you?" she asked hesitantly, bringing him back into his stoic composure.

'_Darn it, Vaughn! You were supposed to just introduce yourself!' _"Name's Vaughn, a livestock dealer. I come to town every Wednesdays to Thursdays." He turned around with every intention to leave, not even giving the girl a chance to answer him. '_Okay. I'm out of here.'_

He then felt a smooth feminine hand grab his arm. "Wait," he heard her say. He turned around and faced her, seeing her smiling at him. "Have you eaten breakfast yet? Come join me," she invited with much hospitality. He was about to refuse when she pulled him in to her humble home and made him sit on one of the two chairs near her wooden table. There was a bowl of porridge and a mug of hot chocolate set on the table.

"Wait a sec! I'll grab some more," she said with an enthusiastic smile before rushing to the kitchen. She was back in a jiffy, setting the same food in front of him. He stomach grumbled. He didn't eat breakfast. He stared at the porridge then gave the female a questioning look, despite knowing what her response would be. "Go on! Eat!" she said to answer the look she was given.

Seeming hesitant, he took the spoon then dipped it to the warm soft rice dish. The girl, sitting on the opposite side of the table, watched his every move. She seemed really anxious on what would be his reaction regarding the simple breakfast she made. He slowly placed the spoonful of porridge into his mouth. One of his rare small smiles formed on his lips. Not only that porridge was his favorite food, it also reminded him of his mother before she died. She used to make this for him to cheer him up or when he's sick in bed. "It's good..." he complimented her, stating the truth. It was almost as good as his mother's.

The brunette flashed a triumphant grin then clapped her hands gleefully. "Yay!" she cheered, "I was worried you wouldn't like it." She then continued with her meal, glancing at the silver-haired guy once in a while as he did the same. They did this in utter silence, the guy unaffected as the girl felt total awkward. When they were done, he automatically stood up then thanked her for the meal. She just nodded slowly in response with a small smile. "Feel free to visit again!" he heard her say cheerfully before he left the small rundown home. _'I would. For business purposes,' _he replied in his mind but somehow, deep inside him, he wanted to see the girl sometime again.

He returned to the animal shop of the chubby lady. "Welcome back, Vaughn!" she greeted with a smile as she fiddled with a calculator then wrote something in a notebook. "How did it go?" He looked at her with that usual stoic stare of his before answering a monotonous and boring "Fine."

"Well, you took longer than I expected," said Mirabelle.

"She made me stay for breakfast."

"Okay..." the female answered simply, a sly smile creeping on her lips. It was pretty unusual that the son of her dear friend would accept such offer; and to think that the brown-haired rancher was someone he just met, it was kind of surprising. She knew that something special was to start.


End file.
